Light meets darkness
by darkangelx345
Summary: Summary in progress since im going with the flow.


_Chapter 1: The Past_

 _ **Unkown POV**_

 _I heard a cry coming from the central living room. It sounded very similar to my mother's voice. I immediately dashed out of my room and down the stairs. I couldn't believe my eyes of what I saw in front of me_

 _My own mother. Lying motionless, covered in her own blood. No matter how much I screamed and tapped her body she wouldn't move. I ran out of the living room and back towards the staircase to find my father only to find him being held by his throat against the wall by a person. He didn't seem to be human. His eyes was red, not just any shade of red but bloody red._

 _"_ _Otōsan...?" I talk a few steps closer to the strange man holding my father in his grasp_

 _"Don't come any closer! Just run! RUN!"_

 _I began to quiver in fear by my fathers tone of voice , he seemed petrified. The strangers grip on my father's neck tightened as he gasped for air. Before he could say any more words to me his heart was pierced with a dagger. I let out a huge cry of pain_

 _"Otōsan!" the stranger teeth got sharper. No wait they looked a bit liked fangs...He's a vampire! He sunk his fangs into my fathers neck and begun to drain his blood. Without and care he tossed my fathers body to one side. I didn't know what else to do I tried to make a run for it out of the door but all of a sudden it shut itself up_

 _ **Rattle Rattle**_

 _"Please open! Someone help me! Onegai!" I shouted as loud as I can._

 _Before I could try and bang on the big wooden door, he grabbed me tight by the waist and was now sinking his fangs into my neck. I sunk to the floor ,feeling drained and no feelings in my body. Suddenly he raised the same dagger he used on my father above my heart and pierced it through._

 **Akira's POV**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the girls screamed as they huddled around me by the tree by the courtyard

"Aki that was too scary, you promised it wouldn't be this time." pouted one of the girls

"Okay okay gomen next time it won't be, I promise." I laughed as I laid myself back onto the grass and shut my eyes allowing the suns rays to dance on my face. Next minute I knew the sun was replaced with a shadow.

"Who's disturbing me getting my vitamin S and Z. Sunlight and zz's?"

 _ **WHACK!**_

"Don't make promises you can't keep ,baaka. You still have prefect duty and patrol duty today and don't even try skipping out again."

"Ouch." I wined as I brought myself to sit up as I continuously rubbed my head

"Zerroooo! I was only resting a little after telling my little story to the girls there was no need for that." I replied as I looked up to see the white haired boy towering over me with a menacing frown that could turn anyone to stone.

"Let's go." said one girl

"Zero-kun is too scary."

I stood up and let out a little sigh. "Fine, fine I'll do prefect duty but you and yuki-chang can handle patrol duty." I said as I started to make my way to class until I was grabbed by the zero. I slowly turned around to see the tall boy giving me a death glare. "But-But you and yuki-chan I strong and don't need me." I pouted which still made no difference.

"Fine you win zero." And as usual he smiled and walked off

It's been 4 years since I've entered Cross Academy, at first I was reluctant to attend but when I heard zero was there I just had to. We've been childhood friends since is 7 , reason being is that our parents have a special job so they knew each other. Zero was the first to enter the academy under some circumstances. Sadly his family was killed by the evil creatures of the night. Many believe they don't exist but they do, vampires are real. Our parents job was to slay them since they were vampire slayers and they raised us to be one too. Ever since then we both hate vampires. Yuki is just a close friend of mine, well the first actual friend I've made dis including zero, the 3 of us at night would guard the night classes to make sure everything was in order. As you see the moon dorm is resident to vampires. pureblood all the way to B ranked vampires. Our job was to make sure the vampires don't harm the day class students.

 **An hour later**

"P-please! Step back!" Yuuki pleaded as she tried to push the crowd back.

"Back of girls ! or I will have to get rough with some of you's!" I yelled

"IDOU- SENPAI!"

"SENRI-SENPAI!"

"RUKA-SENPAI!"

"KYYAAAA!." The girls screamed as the night class approached

Think my ears died from all the unnecessary screaming. "good morning ladies, still pretty as ever I see." said the blonde one called idou

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" they screamed as they pushed past me knocking me face first to the ground. They will pay later.

"Are you okay Akira? They are always so difficult to handle." I looked up to see the pureblood called kaname touching my wrist. most of the girls would of died from excitement but me I found it disgusting.

"I think it would be best if you could get back to your crowd Kuran." snarled zero as he softly picked me up from the ground and placed me up

"Now, now lets be nice here I was just helping her up."

"I didn't need your help." I snarled back

"Class is starting ...Kuran." zero said as he pulled me harshly behind me, I guess he is very annoyed at me.

" You're scaring me. Mr prefect." He said as he walked over back to the other night class students.

 **WHACK**

"How many times Baka have I told you to be careful." shouted zero

"hey it's not her fault, you came late you jerk so you should be punished" Moaned yuuki, finally my savior has come to save me.

"Thank you yuuki chan." I said as I quickly smiled at yuuki and stuck my tongue back at zero. "Whatever I'm going to take a nap. report back for patrol. That includes you Akira."

Whatever.


End file.
